


Y yo a ti Cas

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, This is the first and last thing I will ever write for this show/fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Cas is back, his Cas, here with him in heaven in his car like nothing has changed.Dean thinks back to the last moment he spent with Cas, where Cas had been taken from him.But here he was now, smiling at Dean from his own passenger seat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Y yo a ti Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched a single moment of Supernatural, all I know about it I learned against my will, but after the spanish canon destiel love confession this idea would not leave my mind and so I wrote it.

Cas is back, his Cas, here with him in heaven in his car like nothing has changed. 

  
  
Dean thinks back to the last moment he spent with Cas. 

  
  
_ I love you _ , Cas had said, in tears, and Dean had felt reborn, like he was feeling the sun after years of rain. 

  
  
_ And I you _ , Dean had said back, because it was true, because he’d been in love with Cas for as long as he could remember. 

  
  
And then Cas had been taken from him. 

  
  
But here he was now, smiling at Dean from his own passenger seat. 

  
  
So of course Dean had kissed him. Thrown all caution to the wind, on instinct, spur of the moment kissed him. 

  
  
And Cas kissed back, hands flying to Dean’s hair, kissing him with all the want he had held back on for the past years. 

  
  
They had driven somewhere private to continue, nearly getting into an accident five times because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, because they kept kissing when Dean was supposed to be watching the road. 

  
  
Finally they had made it, collapsing into the back seat, a mess of bodies touching and hands everywhere. 

  
  
Cas had turned Dean so his chest was pressed against the seats and was now kissing down his spine while rolling his hips into Dean in short, deep thrusts that were undoubtedly jerking the whole car.

  
  
Fuck, Dean couldn't care less how it might look, the car literally rocking with Cas's thrusts, the windows probably steamed up. The only thing on his mind was how good it felt, all of it, not just Cas inside him but the Angel’s fingers intwined with his own, his kisses down Dean’s neck and back. 

  
  
“Te amo,” Cas gasps, pressing a kiss right under Dean’s ear. 

  
  
With one more thrust from Cas, Dean comes with a moan, and he knows without a fraction of a doubt that this was the best lay he’s ever had. 

  
  
He turns around, takes Cas’s face in his hands, and kisses him passionately. 

  
  
“Te amo Dean,” Cas says again. 

  
  
“Y yo a ti Cas.” Dean replies.


End file.
